ByrneXJessieOC  Reunited With My Angel
by SpriteGirl
Summary: In this story, I came up a way of why and how Byrne got "evil" with his own reason. My Oc Jessie is involved with it. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The sun was rising just above the horizon, colouring the great land of New Hyrule with life. Everything looked so peaceful and quiet around. The only sound that could break the silence, was a whistle. Not just a whistle, it was the whistle of the famous Spirit Train. The Spirit Train dashed through the woods and stopped at a certain place…. A special place where young heroes fought for New Hyrule. A great story that always will live on through the hearts of the people. "Here we are, Zelda." Link said. "Great, Link." Zelda said, while she stood next to him on the train. Both of them got out, with a lot of people that travelled with them. Since the great battle with the Demon King Malladus 10 years ago, Link and Zelda visited that place every single year and telling the people the same old story of what happened there.

"Link?" Zelda said. "Yes, Princess Zelda?" Link said back. "Who ever thought off that of what we been through happened 10 years ago by now?" Zelda said. "Yeah, we were just kids back then." Link said, "We had gone through good and bad moments…". "Excuse me, Princess Zelda…" A young boy said, "Can I ask you something?". "Of course you can. What is it you want to know?" Princess Zelda said. "I've heard from the people in the train, that this is the place where you and Link fought Malladus 10 years ago." the boy said, "But is it true that you got help from 2 angels?". "Yes, that's true too, young one." Zelda said. "What? Angels exists?" the boy said surprised.

"They do." Link said while he stood next to Zelda, "We helped each other right here on this battlefield 10 years ago.". "Who were those angels?" the boy asked again. "They're called Byrne and Jessie." Link said, "Byrne was a Lokomo, and Jessie was a human before they both died.". "Well, we'll tell you more about it." Zelda said, "People, can I have your attention, please?". All of the people heard her and they were all silenced. "Many of you knows the story of the great event that took place right here." Zelda said, "Now it's time to tell you all about the story once again.". All of the people gathered around them and sat down on the ground. "The story about the battle with Malladus happened at this place 10 years ago, but what people also know about, is that we got help from 2 angels." Zelda said, "We'll tell you about those 2 peoples of how they became angels themselves.".

And so, the story of Byrne and Jessie began...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I – Loveable Memories.**

*A year before Spirit Tracks*

"NOOOOOOO!" Byrne yelled out loud, gasping for air, waking from a horrible nightmare. "No… not again…" Byrne whispered softly, while a tear ran down of his cheek. "Isn't it bad enough… to know… that you're gone…", Byrne said, staring at a photo... A photo of him with his scarf on, and a young girl with red glasses, a brown dress with gray sleeves underneath it and gray pants. They were smiling while birds were surrounding them and eating crumbs out of their hands. "And especially today is it bad, that I've lost you, exactly 4 years ago… And it's my fault…", Byrne buried his face into his hands and remembered the things and feelings that he has gone through… Happiness… Love… Pain… Sorrow…

Flashback.

*4 years ago, 3 months before it happened.*

A warrior named Byrne was training outside the Tower Of Spirits, when he suddenly heard a scream in the forest. Byrne's ears tuned in on the sharp scream, and he immediately took off in search of the sound. "AAHHH!" screamed the voice again. "Whoever it is, it's close…" Byrne thought and continued on his search. He slid through some bushes and saw then who it was. A young girl with a brown dress was stuck in a tree, while Moblins surrounded the tree. The monstrous wood beings seemed quite annoyed at the girl."Oh, man, why me? I always get myself into trouble! ANYBODY, HELP ME! One of the monsters slammed roughly against the tree and sent her tumbling. "WOOOOHHOOOOHHAAAAAHHH!", but she was able to grab a branch and keeps herself hanging on. "OH, MY GOD!" she screamed out.

Byrne charged up towards the Moblins, beating them up and sending them scurrying. "Huh? What's going on down there?", the young girl asked wearily. She looked forward, and saw, much to her dismay, the branch snapping. "Uh oh.", she said. Byrne, smirking in success, looked up to see the girl staring at the snapped branch. "SON OF A BIT-" the girl sharply screeched, now plummeting toward the ground. Byrne lazily moved under her, catching her before she hit the ground. For a few minutes she shuddered, but then she slowly opened her eyes and realised that the man saved her life. "Oh my goodness, are you alright, sir?", she asks. Byrne was a bit surprised that she asked if he was ok, instead of her, but chuckled, "I'm fine…Are you…" Byrne asks, but couldn't finished his sentence, the girl hugged him and said, "Thank you so much, you saved my life!". Byrne couldn't believe what she was doing, but he definitely had no objections. "Thank you again, mister… What's your name?", the girl asks. "I-I'm Byrne…", he said. "I'm Jessie. Nice to meet you!", she said and stood up. "Let me give a hand, Byrne.", she simply smiled. Byrne took her hand and thought, "This… human… is far different than the other ones… This one's… special…".

From that moment on, the two became nearly joined at the hip. They were the best of friends. They shared stories, told jokes, and learned a lot about each other. Byrne told her that he was a Lokomo, a Guardian of New Hyrule. He also told her about the lessons he had began receiving from Master Anjean. Jessie was impressed, noting the fact that he had taken a huge task and responsibility. Byrne never thought off that he would be friends with a human, let alone a female. All the time they spent together was magical. The feeling he had grew bigger and bigger each day. Jessie on the other hand felt like that the same way, only they both didn't admit it to each other. Byrne never felt this… happy in his life.

*A month later*

Jessie stayed with Byrne to watch him train. She was perched near the Tower of Spirits, eyes focused on the Lokomo. She found it strange how he never took his scarf off while he was training. She almost wondered why he wore it every day. Panting, Byrne pulled himself up from his pushup stance, obviously in need of a break. He noticed that she was staring and asked, "Yes, Jessie?" "Uh… Never mind." she said and looked the other way. "Is there something wrong?" Byrne asked. "Well… I wanna ask you something, and uh… I don't want to offend you or anything like that…" Jessie said. "What is it you want to know?" Byrne asked. "… Why are you wearing that scarf?..." She asked nervously. Byrne knew that she was going to ask it someday. He didn't know how to tell her about it and began to sputter. Jessie quickly cut in, "I'm sorry, Byrne. I just got… a bit curious… I shouldn't asked." Byrne stared at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Jessie felt the hand and flushed a bit. "If you want to know, I'll tell you then." he said. "You… you don't mind at all?" she asked. "I… I never told anyone about it… except my Master Anjean. She helped me after what happened."Byrne said. "What happened?", Jessie asked, who got more curious by the minute, but also worried more of him. Byrne sighed and said, "It all started a year ago…".

*Byrne's Story*

Byrne was guarding on the top floor of the Tower Of Spirits at the altar where the spirits locked Malladus away. The bitter chill of the Tower even set Byrne of. Being this close to Malladus was creepy. Everything was at peace, but not for long. Byrne sensed something creeping up the Tower. His instincts true, he spotted a somewhat human shaped shadow figure. It glared at him, sending a bit of panic shooting through his veins. "Who are you?", Byrne said and set himself in a fighting position. The shadow snickered, making him shudder. "I'm here for my master," it sneered. Byrne spat, "Not on your life!" The shadow began to fluxuate, and expanded to about twice the size of Byrne himself.

Spitting acid at him, it began to slash at him with its claws. Byrne dodged a few blows, but was winded by a punch to the gut. Byrne sent a punch back, send it spiralling into a wall. It screeched, sliding along the floor like a serpent. Grabbing the Lokomo by the legs, it began to crawl up Byrne's chest, teeth sinking into his shoulder. Byrne howled in pain and punched it in the face. The shadow had apparently seen enough, as it dragged its surprisingly searing hot claws down its face before bolting for an exit. Byrne had won the fight, but the blood draining from him began to take its effect. He felt consciousness slipping from him, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

A few hours later, Byrne wakes up in his bedroom, with Anjean, his Master, standing by his side. "Uhm…" Byrne said with a painful head. "Relax, my child, you are still weak," Anjean said. Byrne placed his hand on his head, groaning. "It sure was hard…" he said and noticed the bandages all over his left hand and arm. He even felt some bandages covering his face. Byrne groaned of the pain. "Don't move, Byrne. You got lots of cuts and wounds. You need rest." Anjean said. Byrne simply closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Days of searing pain and shadowy nightmares passed, and finally he was allowed to leave.

Staring in the mirror of his rooms, he saw the marred scars on his face. They were hideous. His left arm seemed the same, but was in even worse internal shape. He could barely move the damn thing. That worried him…

He couldn't even stand up to one of Malladus' shadow's, and he was now handicapped? He was screwed. He slid a gauntlet on his arm, and began to think of ways to improve it. New weapons, uses, something, _anything _to make him less useless. Tears almost brewing at his eyes, he grabbed a winter scarf in his closet, and threw it over his mauled face, hoping no one would ever see them ever again...

*Byrne's Story End.*

Jessie was speechless. "Wow…" was all she said. Byrne sighed, and looked away from the Hylian. "Byrne, please don't feel bad about it." Jessie said and stood in front of him, trying to make him feel better. "Why do you hide it away? Having scars isn't that bad. I think they're pretty cool.", she said. Byrne looked at Jessie again and asked, "You… think that scars are cool?" "Well, yeah… uh… Everyone gets scars in their life, and it's not bad to have it.", she said, Byrne listening intently. "It actually shows us that of what we have been through in our lives… Telling us stories and memories… Showing us that the past was real…" Jessie said. Byrne was taken aback from the almost innocent wisdom. He never looked of "scars" that way before. "Besides," Jessie continued, "I'll bet that you, even with those scars, look good and handsome as ever…" Jessie blushed immediately, prompting a grin form Byrne. "Oh, I'm sorry! I uh… oh dear…", Jessie's face turned red. "Why am I even saying that? I don't even know how he looks like…", she thought in her head. Byrne simply raised an eyebrow, prompting an annoyed glare from Jessie.

"Please, stop staring at me, Byrne! It's embarrassing enough for me!", Jessie said and turned around, away from Byrne. Byrne laughed and sat down next to her, mumbling, "Hey, I can take a compliment." Jessie suddenly felt like she was choking on her tongue. She turned back at Byrne, eyes widened. His face was revealed, claw marks moving up and down his cheeks. Both went even redder, if possible. "You're probably looking at it…", Byrne said and looked the other way, hiding his scars again. Jessie shook her head, "No, Byrne…", she places her right hand on his face, making him to look back at her, "I'm not looking at the scars… I'm looking at you…", she said while rubbing his scar-cheek with her thumb. Byrne felled like he skipped a heartbeat. The two couldn't stop staring into each other eyes and their faces couldn't stop blushing. Their heads were leaning against each other and their heartbeats moved faster and faster. "Do you… feel different… Jessie?", Byrne whispered. "Yes…", Jessie whispered. "Me too…", he whispered back. " I know you are…", Jessie whispered, their lips just centimetres apart, "Just let it be…" and pressed her lips against his. Byrne couldn't believe what's happening now, but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her to make the kiss longer and more passionate. Jessie did the same reaction. His first kiss… Her first kiss… Their first kiss together… "So… this is… how love… feels like…", Byrne thought.

To Be Continued…

6


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – Love Hurts.**

*A month later*

Since that moment on, of their first kiss, they became a love-couple. Byrne & Jessie's relationship and love grew stronger, day by day. They did more things for each other, Byrne gave self defence lessons to Jessie, which she liked it a lot. Jessie showed her house and lots of places in Castle Town, where she likes to hang out. At one evening, Jessie asked Byrne out to go to a ball, it's Princess Zelda's 7th birthday. Castle Town celebrate this day with a huge feast, to have fun and to dance there. Byrne was getting himself ready for the ball, looking into the mirror that stand in his bedroom. He put his black vest on and look at his entire tuxedo. He smiled upon it. "You look great, Byrne.", Anjean said, leaning onto the door opening of his room. "Thank you, Master.", Byrne smiled, looking at the reflection of Anjean in the mirror. Byrne looked at his face again and saw his scars on it, but this time, he smiled upon it. He remembered what Jessie said, and also thought of that moment of their first kiss. Since that day, he didn't wear his scarf anymore. He moved away from the mirror and walk outside his room, "Don't stay up for me, Master.", he smiled. Anjean laughed, "Have fun, my student.", and Byrne walk away. "Byrne's so lucky that he has found someone… He got more self-confidence since the day he met her…", Anjean thought with a smile.

Byrne arrived at Jessie's house in Castle Town and knocked on the door. Jessie opened it and saw Byrne, completely in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath it. Byrne was totally amazed by the sight of Jessie, she was wearing a beautiful green ball-dress and her hair was holding up with a hairpin. "You look… beautiful…", Byrne said. "Thank you, Byrne.", Jessie said with a blushed face, "You look really great in that tux.". Byrne laughed, "I brought you something.", and revealed a pack of roses that he was hiding behind his back. "Oh, Byrne, they're beautiful.", Jessie said and took the roses, "Thank you…". She kissed Byrne and hold the kiss on for several minutes. Byrne slowly broke the kiss, "Anything for my angel. You're ready to go?", he asked. "Yes, I just need to put the roses in water and take my purse. Be right there.", Jessie said. "Take your time.", Byrne said and leaned onto the door opening. "She's… so… amazing…", Byrne thought, "I feel more love for her than ever before… I wish I had the courage to tell her… That I… love her…". Jessie put the roses in water, grab her purse and closed the door. "Allow me to guide you.", Byrne said and hold his arm at front of her. Jessie giggled and wrapped her arm around his. "You're such a gentleman, Byrne.", Jessie said and they headed to the quarter, in the middle of Castle Town, where the feast is. They both saw how many people having fun and pleasure. The music was loud, people and children were dancing, there were snacks and drinks all over the place. Lights were hanging everywhere above them, all in different colours and there was a banner that said "Happy Birthday, Princess Zelda.". "Waauw, look at this place, Byrne.", Jessie said. "It sure is amazing.", Byrne replied, "How about we drink and eat something first, and then on the dance floor?". "Sounds good to me.", she said and put her head on his shoulder. Byrne blushed again, "I can't stop denying myself… I really need to tell her… Only I don't know how…", he thought. Hours later, they're having a great time together and drank and ate something. When they were done, a smooth song appeared… "Oh Byrne, I love this song… Come on, let's dance!", she said and took his hand. Byrne got up from his seat and headed with her on the dance floor. They started to dance the Waltz, like the most people around them…

Byrne felt the luckiest guy there was, dancing with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. He hold her closer to him, and Jessie laid her head on his chest. The song was over… Everyone clapped of the song, but Byrne and Jessie kissed at that time, holding each other close. They slowly broke apart… "Want to go for a walk?", Byrne asked. "Hmm, yes…", Jessie simply replied. They left Castle Town and walked on a path, just outside Castle Town, into the woods. The stars were blinking through the night… "This is the perfect place and time to tell her…", Byrne thought. "Jessie?...", he said. "Yes?", she said back. "There's… something I need to… tell you…", he said nervously. They stopped walking, "Oh, what is it, Byrne?", she asked. Byrne has never felt nervous before as now, 'This is it, Byrne.", he thought in his head, "Tell her…". He took her hands into his and said, "Jessie, I've never felt so lucky and happy since the day I met you. You mean everything to me, I've never thought that I would find an angel like you…". Jessie smiled upon him and hold his hands a little tighter. "We know each other for two months now… And now I know for sure that… I want to spend my time forever with you…", he continued, while Jessie had tears in her eyes. "Jessie, my angel…", Byrne hold her closer, "I love you.". A tear rolled down of Jessie's cheek, "Oh, Byrne…", she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Byrne wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to make the kiss deeper. Jessie slowly broke the kiss, "Jessie…", Byrne whispered. Jessie put her hand on his cheek, "I love you too, Byrne.", she confessed back. Byrne smiled, while a tear rolled down of his cheek and kissed Jessie again. They hold their kiss for minutes long… They slowly broke the kiss and couldn't stop smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

A rumbling erupted from the sky suddenly. Jessie heard the sound and looked up. A storm was approaching them fast. Rain started to fall blindingly fast. Byrne took his vest out and hold it above Jessie, "Come on, I know a place where we can stay until the rain stops." he said and ran with her through the forest. "Where are we going, Byrne?", Jessie asked. "A place that I only know off…", Byrne replied. They arrived at a cave and entered it. "Wow, that storm suddenly showed up out of nowhere…", Jessie said, while she was drying herself up a bit. Then Jessie noticed that there's some blankets and pillows, laying on the ground. Jessie blushed and smiled, "You planned this, didn't you, Byrne?". Byrne laughed, "Uhh… Yes… I was planning this… I just didn't knew how soon it would be… to show you this… until the rain showed up…" "It's lovely and romantic, Byrne… Thank you…", she said, holding him. He returned the hug, "There's something else, I want to ask you…", he said. "What is it, Byrne?", she asked back. Byrne blushed, "Now that we confessed to each other… Do you… want to…", he said nervously. "Yes?", she asked. "Spend… the night… with me?", he said with a total red face. Jessie blushed red as he was, she knew exactly what he was talking about. "If you don't want to, I understand!", Byrne blurted out and looked the other way. Jessie smiled, "You told me that you love me… Can you show me more of it?", she whispered in his ear. Byrne looked back at her with his blushed face, "Are… you sure… you want this?", he asked. Jessie's answer was a kiss on Byrne's lips. Byrne returned the kiss and sits down with Jessie on the blankets and pillows…

In the early morning, Byrne woke up and saw his beloved one still asleep, her hands were across his chest and both legs were straddling his left leg. He smiled and sneaked his arm under and around Jessie's waist. The small breathing of his lover made the Lokomo even more happier. Jessie opened her eyes and looked up at his face. "Byrne...", she whispered. "Hmm?", he said. "I love you.", Jessie said and kissed his cheek before she falls asleep again. Byrne stared at his sleeping lover. He loves her, and she loves him back. Byrne pulled her in a tighter embrace, "I love you too, my lovely angel.", he said before falling into sleep again.

*A month later*

It was early morning, Jessie and Byrne spend the night together once more, this time in her house. "Byrne, wake up.", Jessie said. "W-what, this early?", Byrne said while he was rubbing his eyes. "You promised me something…", Jessie kissed Byrne's cheek, "Do you remember?" "Yes...But I think getting up this early because of a promise isn't fair.", he said for fun. Jessie laughed, "Oh Byrne, just get your butt up! You know what day this is?", she asked, knowing the answer already and getting dressed. "Of course I do…", Byrne said while he was dressing up, "It's the day that we know each other for 3 months… The day we first met…". Byrne remembered all the things what happened the last 3 months… Their first meeting… Their first kiss… Their first romantic dance… Their confessing… Their first night together… "Ready to go for a walk?", Jessie asked. "Yes, I do anything for my angel.", Byrne said and kissed her.

Byrne and Jessie walked through the woods, visiting a place that meant a lot to them. The place where they first met, the place where Byrne saved Jessie. They arrived and sat down, smiling.

Jessie laughed, "I still can't believe that I was stuck in there.", she said while she looked at the tree. "I remember that… Like it happened yesterday…", Byrne said and hold her. An annoying rustling suddenly rung out, and Jessie cocked her head. "You hear something too, Byrne?", Jessie asked. Byrne listened, "Hmm, probably the wind.". She heard the rustle again, only louder, coming from behind them. "Byrne…", she said while she looked behind her. They both turned agonizingly slowly, and saw Moblins, armed and frothing at the mouth. Their weapons were sharpened, and they didn't seem very happy. "Jeez, talk about irony," Jessie mumbled. Shooting her a look, Byrne stood position to battle them. Jessie followed suit, and they launched their attacks on the monsters. One by one they fell, and soon a pile of Moblin bodies surrounded them. It wasn't amazingly hard, but they were definitely tuckered out afterward.

"Phew…", Jessie said, "That was close…" "It sure was, but everything's alright now…" Byrne said, leaning back.

_THOCK._

Byrne heard the sound, he turned around… He couldn't believe it… "No…" he whispered. An arrow was shot and hit Jessie right through her heart. The head of the arrow was sticking outside her chest, which it was a shot from behind. Jessie dropped her sword and shield, and stared at her wound before collapsing. "NO!", Byrne screamed and caught Jessie into his arms. Blood leaked from her mouth and chest, but Byrne had slightly a care for it. "Jessie, hang on, please, hang on, my angel!", Byrne screamed, while holding her hand. Jessie gasped for air, but it got worse by the second, tears were running down of her face. "B-Byrne…", she tried to speak and placed her other hand upon his cheek, "I… *gasp*… I love you." Tears ran down of Byrne's face, "JESSIE, DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE ME!", he screamed. Jessie coughed and more blood came out of her mouth, but she tried to speak to him again, "Do you… love me back, Byrne?", she said. "Of course I do… I will always love you… My angel.", Byrne said and kissed her, even with all the blood that came out of her mouth. He hold on to the kiss, until… her hand felled down onto the ground. Byrne looked at Jessie, she wasn't breathing anymore… Her heart stopped beating…

She's gone, away from this living world… forever. "No… Come back.", he whispered, "Please… Don't leave me…". He hold her closer to himself. "NOOOOO! JESSIE!", he screamed out and cried upon her.

No matter how loud he cried or screamed, no one heard him… It was too late… His angel is gone… Byrne never knew before how love felled like until he met her… Now he knows that love… hurt as well.

To Be Continued…

10


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III – Traitor.**

*Back at present, in Byrne's room, where he awoke from his nightmare.*

"It still haunts me…", Byrne thought while tears ran down off his face, "For 4 years long, when I go to sleep… I keep on having the same dream… Where I keep killing her… Over and over again… It's all my fault… I should've protected her…" Byrne's door cracked open, "Byrne! Is everything alright?" Anjean asked. Byrne turned his face away from Anjean, "Do I look like I'm alright to you?" he said with a cold heart. Since the day that Byrne lost Jessie, he was wearing his scarf again. He lost his self-confidence and locked his heart away for everyone, even for his Master. The only one who can unlock his heart again was Jessie herself, and no one else. "You were dreaming of her again, weren't you?", Anjean asked as she walked into his room. Byrne got angry when she talked about Jessie, which only hurt him more. He got up and put his scarf on, turning his back on her, "Just… stop it, Master…"Byrne said. Anjean knew that this was going to happen someday… that Jessie would die and leave Byrne alone, but she never knew how soon it would be. Lokomo-Guardians live longer than humans, so it was hard for them to love one. "No… You stop…" Anjean said. "What?" Byrne raised his voice, still not looking upon her. "Byrne, you have been like this for 4 years now. You disobey me all the time, you keep missing your lessons! The "Spirit Tracks" are slowly disappearing, bit by bit, and you're not at your post to guard the Tower!", Anjean raised her voice. Byrne clenched his hands into a fist and got angrier by the second. "It's not your fault for what happened! I know it's hard for you to go on without her, but this is not the way! Jessie would never wanted you to be like this!", she said.

That was the last straw! "JUST… SHUT UP!", Byrne screamed and the pictograph of he and Jessie on his desk to the ground. " STOP MENTIONING HER! YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR APPRENTICE? FINE, I QUIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE EVER AGAIN! I WON'T GUARD THIS PLACE FOR NOTHING!", he screamed out, took his arm-weapon and ran away, only this time, he leaves that place forever. "Byrne, wait!", Anjean said but he was already gone. She remained in his room, "My words are lost on you, Byrne…", she thought, looking at the shattered photo, "No matter what I say, you refuse to listen…". She walked over to the photo and picked it up, "Jessie wasn't the only one who died 4 years ago… Byrne died as well. His heart is no longer alive…", she whispered and took the photo out of the frame and kept it with her.

Byrne kept on running… He ran to a place where he always went to when he felt alone… Where he was close to her… Close to his angel… He arrived at the "Castle Town's Cemetery"… Byrne stopped at the front gate of it, panting for air. Once he was rested out, he moved into the cemetery, looking for one place… Byrne stopped and looked at a tombstone… A tombstone with an beautiful statue of an angel, her hand was raised up with a bird upon it and the wings of both of them were spread open . Byrne kneeled down and rubbed with his right hand the dirt off… A plate was revealed… Golden letters was written on it… Byrne reads it…

"Here lies Jessie, a beloved angel that left the world too soon."

Those words brought tears once again into his eyes, and sat down. He leaned onto the tombstone.

"Why you?...", Byrne thought, tears rolled down from his face and scarf, "I want to be with you again… To hold you… To love you… To be there by your side… I miss everything of you… The way you smiled at me… The way you breathed against me when you sleep… The way you loved me back…". Byrne buried his face between his knees with his arms wrapped around them and cried… For hours long he sat there, releasing his pain… But this pain never ended for him… Byrne fell asleep within his tears of sorrow and exhaustion…

Hours later, Byrne woke up, it was nearly dawn. The sun started to rise above the horizon and mist was covering the ground. Byrne groaned of his position he was sleeping in. Byrne thought of the moments that he was praying for her to the spirits, where he used to continue their work to protect Hyrule. "Why didn't the spirits answered my prayers? I know they can bring people back to life, but they didn't do anything…," Byrne thought, "I even prayed to have more power, equal as them, so I can bring… her back into the living world myself… No matter how hard I worked, or how long, they never granted me more power or anything else…". He slammed his hands onto the ground and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?… WHY?". He tried to calm himself down, "I'll do anything to get my angel back… Anything…", he whispered loud enough that only he heard it.

"There's another way for it…", a voice said. Byrne looked around and stood up. He saw a little man, standing there a few feet away, wearing two hats and a green costume. "W-who are you?", Byrne asked. The little man moved closer, "To the humans, I'm just Chancellor Cole, but to you… I'm Demon Cole.", he respond. "D-Demon…?", Byrne wondered, but his question was then answered when Cole revealed his two horns upon his head that he was hiding underneath his hats. "I've been watching you for the last few days, Byrne. It hurts, doesn't it?" he continued, "Praying to the spirits… Asking them to bring this human back… And look what you got… Nothing… They never helped you… Those disgusting spirits…".

"You… you said there's another way?", Byrne asked. "Yes. There's someone else who's stronger and more powerful than the spirits themselves…" Cole said, silenced for a few seconds, "Malladus." Byrne couldn't believe it that he said that name, the reason why he guarded the Tower of Spirits before. "The spirits couldn't defeat him, they kept battling each other for centuries.", Cole continued, "He was too powerful to be killed by the spirits, so they decided to lock him away with those "Spirit Tracks"."

"You're responsible for it… You let those tracks disappear, piece by piece…" Byrne said. "That's right… But I'm not done with those tracks yet. There's more to be destroyed.", Cole chuckled with a smirk. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Byrne asked. "Just think of it, Byrne… You… helping me to resurrect Malladus… If you succeed, you can ask anything to Malladus. He has many powers, even the power you desire to have…". That took Byrne's attention. "Don't you want her back, Byrne?" Cole continued, "I can get you to that goal, but I need you to achieve it…" Byrne kept silenced. "I give you time to think about it…" Cole said and walked away. Byrne looked at the tombstone of Jessie for a while… Would he do it… Betray everyone? Abandon his country just for Jessie?

Obviously. If he didn't, this story wouldn't exist!

Cole just walked out of the cemetery, "Cole!" he said while running after him. Cole stopped walking, his back still turned away from Byrne. "If I help you, will Malladus grant me the power I desire?", Byrne asked. "Yes… He will be grateful for his resurrection, and anything you want, will become reality.", Cole answered back.

"…I'll do it.", Byrne said. Cole smiled on his evil way and turned around, "We have a deal then.", he said and lift his right hand, Byrne took his hand for their agreement. "Perfect… Everything is according to my plan…", Cole thought.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV – Evil Strikes.**

*One year later, Spirit Tracks begins*

Link, Princess Zelda and Alfonzo were heading for the Tower Of Spirits with the train. Link was driving it… Suddenly the tracks where the train was riding on, vanished before his eyes. Link took the brake and the train ran off the tracks… The train stopped and Link stepped out. Princess Zelda and Alfonzo walked out of the train and saw that the tracks are gone… Alfonzo looked the other way, "Your Highness, look over there!" he said. Link and Zelda turned around and saw a dark cloud approaching them and the Tower Of Spirits. Purple foams circled around the Tower, suddenly the Tower breaks apart into 5 pieces. By a mystic power, the pieces of the Tower remains floating above the ground. "What's happening to the Tower Of Spirits?" Zelda asked. Link heard a sound and looked at his left… "Hey, look!" Link said and Zelda and Alfonzo looked into the same direction. Blue-dark foams were approaching them, and they heard something coming out of it… It sounded like… A train… The foams disappeared and a huge demonic train with a demon-face appeared. The train ride just above Link and Zelda's head, they dodged it in time. Black foams came out of the train, making the gang cough.

"Out for a leisurely stroll, Your Highness?" said a voice, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! You know that's not allowed!". Zelda recognized the voice, "Allowed by who? You, Chancellor Cole?". Chancellor Cole gave a smirk and revealed his two horns that he was hiding underneath his hats, "Who else? Who do you think is really in charge?". "Gasp!" the gang said. Byrne appeared next to Cole. "My goodness, pretending to be human is exhausting. Who knew that chancellor was just another word… for royal babysitter?" Cole continued, "I had meant to keep up the ruse a bit longer. But you pushed me to this, Princess. Bringing in the boy and the engineer didn't help either.". "What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

Cole sighed and said, "I'm talking about your infernal meddling! But now that those vile tracks are disappearing, the time is finally at hand! All we need now is… A little help, hee hee, from you, Your Highness!". Zelda gasped, but Alfonzo stood at front of her to protect her. "I don't know who these two are, Your Highness. But with your permission…" Alfonzo said and draw his sword, "I'd be happy to teach them some manners." Cole floated just above the ground, "Nyee hee hee hee hee! How gallant! How brave! How incredibly foolhardy!" he said. "Enough out of you! My family has served the royal house for generations!" Alfonzo replied. Cole looked at Byrne, "Melodrama bores me. Byrne, would you kindly dispose of this fool?".

"This man speaks the truth, Cole. His movements are not those of an amateur." Byrne said, "But he is only human.". Byrne and Alfonzo prepared for battle, Alfonzo swings his sword, but kept missing. "I told you, I will defend the princess at any cost!" Alfonzo said. "And I told you. You're only human." Byrne replied. Byrne turned around and hit Alfonzo on his back with his right arm. Alfonzo tried to defend himself by holding his sword at front of him, but got badly hit by Byrne with his arm-weapon. He hit Alfonzo so hard that he flew in the air and hit with his back onto the train, knocking him out. Cole gave Byrne an applause, "Nyee hee hee hee hee! Oh, Byrne, you do know how to put on a show!". "It was hardly a fair fight, Cole." Byrne said and walked toward Zelda. "Help me, Link!" Zelda said and Link stood at front of her. "Don't you dare to hurt her!" Link warned. Byrne raised his right arm up and smacked Link away, leaving him unconscious. Byrne got closer, "No! Don't come any closer!" Zelda said.

Suddenly Cole showed up and blasted two purple energy-balls at Zelda, "killing" her. Zelda lost her conscious, her spirit flew out of her body and fled back to Castle Town. "Good work, Byrne. That takes care of the first step of our plan." Cole said and snickered, "Nyee hee hee hee hee! Our work is done here. Come now, Byrne!". Byrne grabbed Zelda and headed with Cole to the top of the Tower Of Spirits._ Soon, my angel, you'll be reunited with me…_ Byrne thought…

*Many time later, after obtaining the Fire Rail Map.*

Link and Zelda had succeeded to obtain the last Rail Map. Zelda giggled in joy and Link smiled upon it. "We got the last one, Zelda!", Link said. "Alright! High-Five!", Zelda said, and they both gave "High-Five". "So this is your handiwork, is it?" said a voice. Link and Zelda got spooked and recognized the voice. A purple light appeared and Byrne warped behind them. "Restoring the Spirit Tracks… Rebuilding this tower… You two were behind of it all, weren't you?" Byrne said. Link and Zelda turned around and saw the same warrior that they've met before. Zelda got behind Link and Link stood position to protect her. "It didn't have to come to this, you know. If you'd just minded your own business…" Byrne said and was about to hit them with his arm-weapon. "STOP, BYRNE!" said a voice. Byrne and the heroes looked over where the voice came from. It was Anjean. "I always suspected this day would come. Indeed, I had a premonition the day since you left the tower about a year ago." she said. There was silence… Until Link and Zelda understood what Anjean just said, that Byrne used to protect the Tower. "HEH?" they both said. "You refuse to listen to me at all…All of this changed since "it" happened, 5 years ago…". Byrne knew exactly what she was talking about and clenched his right hand into a fist, like he did before long ago. "And now look at you. How can I face the spirits of good?" Anjean continued, "The spirits sent us here to continue their work! That you would try to resurrect the Demon King… It's unfathomable to me… and only because you wanted to have "her" back…". "Don't you dare to mention her again!" Byrne said louder and moved toward Anjean. He always hated that she used his beloved one against him. "What are they talking about, Link?" Zelda whispered softly to Link. "I have no idea, Zelda…" Link whispered back.

"So is this what you really want, Byrne? Did you ever wonder what "she" would never wanted this in the first place? Did you even thought of that at all?" Anjean continued. "I SAID… STOP MENTIONING HER!" Byrne screamed and attacked Anjean, but missed his attack. Anjean just dodged away and fired an energy-ball toward Byrne, which it hit him and send him onto the wall. "Hurry to the Fire Temple, Your Highness! Quickly!" Anjean said, "You too, Link! Restore the Spirit Tracks!" and energy floated around Link and Zelda. "But, Anjean, what about you?" Zelda said. "Go! I'll handle this situation!" Anjean said and warped the two heroes away. Byrne got up, but he was too late to stop Link and Zelda. "Now then…" Anjean said, "Shall we continue?". Byrne stood his position to battle Anjean, his former Master. "Perhaps this time, things will be different.".

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V – The Truth.**

*Many time later, after the Fire Temple and the restoration of the Tower Of Spirits.*

Link and Zelda (as phantom) entered the last chamber, where they can move on from there to the top of the Tower. They both heard a sound from behind them and saw that the exit got blocked. "I see you fixed the Spirit Tracks. My congratulations." a voice said. They both turned around and saw Byrne. "What have you done to Anjean?" Link said. Byrne laughed, "Ha, don't worry about her. She got a lesson from me this time, one that she'll never forget!" Zelda and Link got worried about Anjean more now since she teleported them away. "Unfortunately for you, Malladus has already begun the final stage of rebirth. His resurrection will soon be complete and I can't let you cause any more harm." Byrne said. "Hey, that's what we were going to say!" Zelda said, "Well… Maybe WE won't let YOU cause any more harm!" "Yeah! You're going down, Byrne!" Link said. Byrne simply laughed, "Anyone who gets in my way will be eliminated… No matter who it is!"

*After Byrne's Boss Battle Fight*

Byrne groaned of the painful hits that he took from Link and Zelda and he fell to his knees. "Impossible…" Byrne panted, "I've trained for longer than you can even imagine. How could a pair of children defeat me?" "Yes, we are humans.", Zelda said, "We have neither the power of spirits nor demons. But when we combine our strength…No one can defeat us!" That little piece that Zelda said, reminded Byrne of Jessie. She was like that as well…No power of spirits or demons… Just a normal human… She and Byrne fought together before… And they always succeeded… "Right, Link?", Zelda asked.

*Friendship-scene of Link and Zelda happens now.*

Byrne walked away through a secret door that leaded to the top of the Tower. Link and Zelda just realised that he was gone, "HUH?", they both said. "Hey! Wait! We're not done yet with you!", Zelda yelled. Meanwhile, at the top of the Tower… "Cole! Was the resurrection successful?", Byrne asked. Zelda's body was floating above the altar, ready to resurrect Malladus and place his soul into her body. "I'm very disappointed in you, Byrne.", Cole said. "What? Why?", he asked. Cole turned around, "Even those children proved to be too much for you. Well, at least you bought us some time.", he said and moved further on his task. "Behold! The Demon King's return draws nigh!"… Zelda's body started to groan of the pain, but then the Demon King entered her body. Link and Zelda arrived, but they're too late now. Zelda's body opened her eyes, and saw that they were red and yellow of colour, which they knew that Malladus took over Zelda's body. "NOOOO! NOT WITH MY BODY!", Zelda screamed. "Congratulations on your resurrection, Your Majesty!" Cole said and bowed for him. Byrne stepped forward, "Oh, Demon King Malladus…" he said, "I am the one who has freed you from your prison! Grant me the power I have dreamed of!" Malladus raised his arm up, everyone else thinking that he get's more power, but…

Malladus attacked him with a blast and send him against the wall, hurting Byrne. He collapsed down, but tried to get up again. Cole walked next to Byrne, "Nyee hee hee! Thank you for your help. But you are too gullible, my friend." he said, "Don't you know that he will never give you new power? After all, you were once the servant of those disgusting spirits." Byrne tried to hit him with his arm-weapon, but easily missed.

"But… Why did you choose me, to help you? We had a deal, Cole!" Byrne said, sitting on his knees and leaning on his right arm. Cole snickered, "Simple. Because you're blind enough to deceive you. You're an easy fool. Did you really thought that this human of yours will come back in the living world?". Byrne clenched his fist and lowered his head with closed eyes, filled with fury.

"My plans would've been faster for me if she didn't stood in my way! Too bad that your little girlfriend got struck down by an arrow!", Cole said. Byrne froze at that moment, "How does Cole even know that? I never told him anything about what happened to her…" he thought and looked back at Cole. "You never knew who hit her, did you?" Cole said with a playful tune, "You always thought off that it was one of those monsters that killed her.". Byrne started to realise… "No…", he whispered. "The fight of those monsters was only a trap… A distraction… To the real step of what I was planning to…". Byrne clenched his fist, "No!", he said, getting angrier by the second. Cole laughed, "Who ever thought of shooting an arrow and killing a human would be that easy?". Byrne felt like he was falling into the deepest point of the earth… The killer of his angel…was Cole… It was him all along. The truth that Byrne never knew, has been revealed. "You killed her…" Byrne said.

"When you sat there, holding that disgusting little human into your arms, crying, I felt like my heart was breaking…" Cole said with fake puppy-eyes, " …If I ever had a heart to break it!" he laughed out loud. Malladus started to laugh as well, enjoying the pain of this Lokomo. Link and Zelda couldn't believe what they were hearing, but remained on their places. They finally knew and understood what Anjean was talking about, before they went to the Fire Temple. Byrne only did those things because he wanted his beloved back. Only for his love for her. Memories of Jessie passed by within Byrne's mind…Their first meeting…Their first kiss…Their first romantic dance…Their confessing…Their first night together… Her death… A tear ran down of his face and rolled onto his scarf, "You…" he said, getting up. "You took my angel away from me…" he raised his arm-weapon and aimed at Cole, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he screamed and shoot at Cole… Cole simply blocked the attack, "What a pathetic loser…" and attacked him with his purple blasts, hitting Byrne. Byrne felled onto the ground, where he remained there, groaning of the pain. "Now then, Your Majesty! Let us sacrifice these base creatures to your glory!" Cole said. Malladus tried to attack them, but he didn't succeed, his powers wasn't restored yet. "Do not fear, Your Majesty. You simply aren't used to your new body yet." Cole said, "None of you can't stop us!" and snapped his fingers. With a deep rumble the Demon Train appeared behind Cole and Malladus, both of them floating away to escape. "Listen well, you lapdogs of the spirits! When the Demon King's revival is complete, you will take your last breaths! I would suggest you tremble in fear!" Cole screamed out and they drove away with the Demon Train into the horizon. Byrne lost his conscious…

"No… NOOOO!", Zelda screamed, "Give my body back to me!". "It's useless, my dear. There's no way you can hope to defeat him now.", a voice said. Link and Zelda turned around and saw Anjean, with scrapes and bruises. "ANJEAN!", they both said. "Are you alright?", Link said. "Yes, I'm fine.", she replied. "We thought that Byrne killed you!", Zelda said. They all turned to look at Byrne. "Now what do we do?", Link asked. "Let's get back down to the Spirit Train. We'll think of something…", Anjean said. "What about Byrne?", Zelda asked, "We can't just leave him behind. Not after what happened now…". "Yeah, I still can't believe that Cole said that he killed his girlfriend…" Link said. "Huh?" Anjean said, "What did you just say? That Cole killed her…?".

"We'll tell you along the way down." Zelda said, "Come on, Link, help me to carry him." and walked toward Byrne. "Ok, Zelda." Link replied.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI – I Promise.**

On The Spirit Train, Link and Zelda explained everything to Anjean of what happened before she appeared on the top of the Tower. Anjean felled bad even more of this… "I should've helped him more at that time… when he lost her…", she thought, while she looked at Byrne, who's still unconscious. "Anjean?", Zelda said, "What can we do now? How can we stop Malladus now that he's resurrected?". "Once he adapts to your body, my dear, even the spirits of good would be nothing to him.", Anjean explained, "They would be unable to seal him away again. Such is the extent of your body's sacred power.". "Is there a way to force him out of Zelda's body for good?", Link asked. Anjean closed her eyes to think… "In the battle between the Demon King and the spirits, there was a weapon called the Bow Of Light… Perhaps it can drive his spirit from Zelda's body. However…".

"However?", Zelda asked. "If we force out the spirit of Malladus, my dear, I don't know what will happen to your body.", Anjean continued, "If things go wrong… Your spirit might not be able to re-enter.". "No… It can be!", Zelda said and looked at Link, "Could I really be trapped like this… forever? What will I do if I can't return, Link?... What will I do?". Link moved closer to Zelda, trying to cheer her up, "Don't worry, Zelda. Everything is gonna be ok. You'll wait and see.", he said, "We managed to go this far, we can't give up now. This Bow Of Light is maybe the answer we're looking for. And besides, it's worth a shot." Zelda smiled, "…Thank you, Link. Where can we find that bow, Anjean?", Zelda asked. "Go to the final temple, the Sand Temple. The Bow Of Light is located deep inside.", Anjean explained, "It will be the most difficult place you've visited yet. It was built only to protect the Bow Of Light, so it's full of the trickiest of traps and surprises. The temple will test all of your abilities.".

"We have to go at once, Link, before Malladus fulfils his plan.", Zelda said. "Right!", Link said, "And what about Byrne?", he asked. There was silence… "We'll take him along our way.", Zelda said. "Are you sure, my dear?", Anjean asked, "After all, he's the one who stole your body.". "Yes, that's true, but once I reclaim it… I would like to have words with him!", Zelda said, "Besides, we feel bad for him of what happened, he had suffered enough. Who wouldn't do this… Bring someone back you've loved and lost?". "Zelda's right on that point. I bet that anyone would do anything for it.", Link said, "And who knows, maybe Byrne will help us later on.". They've made their decision… "Come on, let's go!", Link said. "Next stop: the Sand Temple!", Zelda said. But what they didn't knew, is that Byrne was awake and heard all of this conversation… He was still tired of the fights and wounds, he fell asleep…

*Byrne's Dream*

Mostly Byrne would dream about Jessie getting killed again…But there was nothing at all to begin with. It was a white empty space around him. "Where am I?…", Byrne said. He looked around… Still nothing…Until… "Byrne…", a voice said softly. Byrne kept looking, but saw nothing. "Byrne.", said the voice again, only louder. "Who's calling me?", Byrne thought. "Byrne!", said the voice, coming from behind him. Byrne froze, "It can't be…", he recognized the voice… He turned around… And there she was… His beloved Jessie, wearing a blue dress, she has angel-wings and walked on bare feet. Byrne had tears in his eyes, "Is this real, or a dream?", he asked himself. Jessie had tears as well in her eyes, placed her hand on his cheek, pulled his scarf down and kissed Byrne on his lips. Tears ran down of his face, and hold her close like he always did, a long time ago… He missed those sweet lips of her, they're still the same…

Jessie slowly broke the kiss, "I'm sorry to say this, Byrne, but it is a dream.", she said, "It's the only way to make contact with you.". "What? Why didn't you contacted me before, Jessie?", Byrne asked, "I miss you terribly!". Byrne hold on to her and cried even more upon her shoulder. "I miss you too, Byrne, and I can only contact you once, my master told me this. But please, Byrne, listen to me! I need to talk to you, I don't have much time.", Jessie said. Byrne looked back into her eyes, "About what?", he asked. "Byrne… The spirits and my master told me… What you did…", she said, "I can't believe it… All of it, is it true that you resurrected Malladus…Only to bring me back?".

Byrne remained silenced. Jessie knew then that it was true, "Why?", she asked. Byrne hold her again, "Because I love you!" he said loud, "I can't keep going without you! I can't live without you! I…". He lost his words and cried upon her shoulder again. There's silence, only his crying was to be heard… "Byrne, I'm sorry, my master is asking me to return.", Jessie said. Byrne hold on to her tighter, not wanting to let go, "No, I don't want to lose you again!", he said. "Byrne! Please, listen!", she said and placed her hands on his face, trying to bring him to his sentence and to look back at her. "I know what you did was wrong, but you can still pull this right, promise me this!", she said, "Promise me, that you'll protect Hyrule again! Do anything to help Anjean, Link and Zelda! Please, Byrne! Do it for me… Promise me…". Tears ran down of her face and she leaned with her head against his. "…I promise, Jessie. I'll do anything for my angel…", Byrne said. Jessie smiled and kissed Byrne one last time, holding on to it. Byrne hold on to Jessie as long as possible, until her spirit started to sparkle and she was gone… "I love you, Byrne… I'll be waiting for you…", Jessie said into the echo…

*Byrne's Dream End.*

Byrne slowly wakes up, but he didn't let Anjean know yet that he's awake… "Anjean!", Zelda said excited and flew to Anjean, "Anjean! We got the Bow Of Light! We won't have any trouble defeating Malladus now!". Link ran to Anjean and showed her the Bow Of Light. They succeeded their goal. "Good! An arrow from that bow is sure to fell him.", Anjean said. "Right! Now all we need is to know where Malladus is.", Zelda said. "Yeah, where is he, Anjean?", Link asked. "…I'm sorry, but I can't help you there.", Anjean answered, causing Link and Zelda to fall down of the shock. "What?", they both said. "But, Anjean…", Zelda said. Anjean sighed, "While you two were busy obtaining the Bow Of Light, I have been searching with my powers for the Demon Train.", she said, "That's the train that Malladus used to escape. But he and Cole have hidden it too well…".

"There is a way to find it.", Byrne said. Everyone looked at him. "Byrne? I didn't realize you were awake…", Anjean said. "Remember the area where Malladus was resurrected? Below that altar is a hidden section of tracks.", Byrne said, while everyone moved closer to him, "Somewhere down there is the Compass Of Light. Only it can lead you to the Demon Train.". "Byrne…", Zelda said. "The Demon Train comes from the Dark Realm.", he continued, "But even Cole didn't know its exact location at first. He had me build a compass using the spirits' power to find the Demon Train in the Dark Realm. Since the compass uses the power of the spirits, Cole and Malladus can't touch it. That's why it should still be where we left it.". Anjean smiled upon him, knowing of what he did now, it's the right thing to do. "… Thank you, Byrne.", Zelda said. "See, I told you that he would be on our side now and help us.", Link said. "Yep, you were right.", Zelda said and looked back at Byrne. "Byrne… We're sorry for what happened out there for you… And also what happened to that girl…", she said sadly. "… Her name is Jessie…", Byrne said.

Anjean was surprised that he mentioned her first, even by her name. "Hmmm… I've heard that name before… But from where?...", Link thought. Anjean took something out of her pocket, "I believe this is yours, Byrne.", she said and gave it to Byrne… A photo… The same photo that Byrne always had in his room… Him and Jessie together, with birds surrounding them… Link and Zelda looked at the photo… "Wait a minute, I know her! I know that girl!", Link said. "You do?", Zelda asked. "Yeah, I remember it. I met her 5 years ago, when I was visiting Castle Town…", Link explained.

*Link's Story. Takes place at age 7.*

Two teenagers were bullying a young boy, named Link. "Stop it!", Link said, "Why are you doing this to me?". "Because you're small and weak and we're strong and big.", said one of the bullies. Tears started to roll down of his face, "Please stop it!", Link said. The two bullies laughed of his misery… "Didn't you hear him?", a voice said, "He said to stop!". The teens turned around and saw a girl, big as the teens are. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?", said one the bullies. "Who the hell do you think you are?", said the other bully. "If you wanna know who I am, the name's Jessie.", she said, "And also, why don't you take somebody of your own size… Like me?", and pushed one bully, making him fall and knocking the other one down. Jessie walked upon Link, "Are you okay, little guy?", she asked. "Y-Yes, thank you…". Jessie turned back to the teenagers, "You two should know better. Bullying someone is always a bad thing, and could cause terrible things to a person now and in the future.", she said, "Of what I just saw of you two, I bet that you've been bullied yourself when you were little. Whoever they were, I bet also that they've said that you both were weak and small.". The two teens got shocked… "H-How do you know that?", the two said at the same time. "Simple, if somebody is bullying someone, the bullied one becomes the bully itself later…", Jessie said. The two bullies stood here, speechless.

"And if I were you, I would stop bullying around, it's meaningless anyway.", Jessie continued, "Were you guys bullying this little boy because he's different than you?". They still remained silenced… "I'll take that as a "yes". You guys should stop looking at things that makes us different.", Jessie said, "You should looking at things that we're incoming with. At things that makes us equal to each other… That we're all the same… Now I'm asking to you two, will you stop bullying now, forever?", she asked to the two bullies. The two nodded their heads, "Yes, madam, we're sorry…", they said. "You should apologize to him, not me.", she said and pointed to Link. "We're sorry, we won't do this ever again.", they said to Link. Link smiled, "Thank you. Apology accepted.", he said and raised his hand, which the two teens shook it and they left. Jessie smiled, "You're happy, little one?", she asked Link. "Totally! Thank you!", he said and hugged her, "And I'm Link, by the way.". Jessie laughed and looked at the clock tower, "Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late for my defending-lessons! Sorry, Link I have to go!", Jessie said, "Maybe we see each other next time! Bye!", she waved. "Bye! Thank you again, Jessie!", Link said and waved back at her.

*Link's Story End.*

"That's Jessie alright.", Byrne said, "Always thinks of somebody else first instead of herself… And also great at giving advice.". "That was the first time I've met her…", Link said and he looked sad, "And the last time as well…". Byrne stared at the photo, "Jessie…", he whispered. "We'll make him pay for what he did.", Zelda said and Byrne looked at her. "Huh?", Byrne said. "For what Cole did to you, he's not gonna get away with this!", Zelda said. "Why do you want to help me? After all I've done…", Byrne said.

"What happened, happened. There's nothing that we could changed about that.", Zelda said, "You're in our team now, Byrne. We need to support each other as much as we can, and it's what Jessie said to Link before… We're all the same…". Byrne was speechless about that. "Sorry to interrupt this, you guys, but shouldn't we go to the Tower Of Spirits?", Link asked. "Oh right, let's go at once!", Zelda said, "We must get the compass as fast as we can.". "Link, before you go, please take this. I think you're the one who is meant to use it.", Anjean said and raised her hand at front of her. A blue-light beam was shining and was taking form of an item. A sword was revealed. "This Lokomo Sword was a gift from one of the spirits. As such, it is filled with sacred energy.", she continued, " It has felled many evil creatures in its lifetime. Until now, only the spirits have wielded this blade. Use it wisely!". "I will, Anjean. Thank you.", Link said and took the sword. "Come on, Zelda!", he said while he put his new sword on his back. "Right.", Zelda said. They both moved to the front of the Spirit Train, leaving Byrne and Anjean alone. "I'm proud of you, Byrne." Anjean said. "I thank you for your help." Byrne remained silenced, but nodded. The train started to move. "Jessie… Wherever you are now, I'll keep my promise to you… I won't fail you." Byrne thought, holding the photo close to him.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII – Sacrifice.**

*After Link and Zelda travelled back to the Tower Of Spirits and got through the last dungeons.*

Link and Zelda arrived on the place where they should find the item they're looking for, like Byrne told them. They saw a treasure chest up ahead. Link opened it, "Zelda, look!", and showed the Compass Of Light. "Whoa… It looks amazing.", Zelda said. "Huh?", Link said. "What's wrong, Link?", Zelda asked. "Strange… I don't see any wind-directions on this compass… No North or South or East or West… Nothing.", Link said, and he was right. Nothing was written on it, it only had a purple pointer. "Hmmm…", Zelda thought, "Now that we have it, let's go back to the Spirit Train. Byrne will know the answer.", Zelda suggested. "Ok, let's go.", Link said and they both stepped into the blue light, that teleport them back to the main floor of the Tower. They arrived downstairs and both entered the Spirit Train. "Byrne! Anjean! We got the Compass Of Light!", Zelda said. "Well done, my dear.", Anjean said. "There's only one thing I don't quite understand of this compass, Byrne.", Link said, "It doesn't point out to wind-directions.", he showed the compass. Byrne took it and explained, "You don't need wind-directions to find the Demon Train, instead you only follow the purple pointer of the compass. It only shows where the Demon Train is.". Suddenly the pointer of the compass started to spin wildly around… Until it pointed to the road where they drove before, the Forest Realm. "Well, Link, we have a heading now. Let's follow it.", Zelda said. "Alright.", Link said and took the compass back, "Thanks, Byrne.", and headed with Zelda to the front of the train. Byrne on the other hand was thinking of what he promised to Jessie in his dream… "Promise me, that you'll protect Hyrule again! Do anything to help Anjean, Link and Zelda! Please, Byrne! Do it for me… Promise me…", Byrne thought, but he didn't understood the last line she said before she left: "I'll be waiting for you.". "What does she mean by that?...", he thought deeply, until he could think of one thing, "… Is it almost my time?...".

*After they travelled through the Forest Realm.*

The gang drove through a tunnel, until they arrived back outside. "Wow…", Zelda said, looking at front of her. They saw a huge place, almost looked like another temple. "What is that place? I've never seen it before.", she said. "I don't know, Zelda… But the compass points that way…", Link said and saw then a warp-gate at front of it, "Hey, could it be the "Dark Realm" that Byrne told us before? Where the Demon Train comes from?", he realized. "There's only one way to find out.", Zelda said. They drove through the warp-gate… They arrive at the other side… "Wow, it is the "Dark Realm"… this place is scary…", Zelda said. There was nothing around them, only darkness… Lucky that the Spirit Train has strong lights to see around… Link checked the compass again… But right now, it was pointing backwards… "Why is it pointing behind us?...", Link asked to Zelda… Until they realise, "Unless…". Both of them looked behind… "RROOAARR!", the Demon Train roared and flew above them. "WAAAH!", Zelda screamed. "YIKES!", Link yelled and hit the brakes. The Demon Train just missed them and landed at front of them, drove further away. "That was close, Link…", Zelda said. "The Demon Train! We can't let it escape!", Link said and started the chase to stop the Demon Train. "Use the canon to stop it, Link!", Zelda said. "Understood.", Link replied.

*After the Demon Train's Boss Battle.*

Link and Zelda entered the Spirit Train, "We stopped the Demon Train, Anjean.", Link said. Anjean nodded, "This is it. Once we defeat Malladus, all of this can end.", she said. The moment has arrived… This is what they've been waiting for… The final battle… Anjean stepped forward, but her wounds weren't healed yet, "I shall accompany you from here on out.", she said, "It's too dangerous for just the two of you." Byrne groaned, "But our wounds from our battle are still fresh. And what's to come will be very demanding." he said, "It's my turn now, Master. It's… the least I can do." Link and Zelda looked back and forward upon their wounded friends, then they looked upon each other. They both thought of the same thing and they agreed without saying a word, just by nodding their heads. "Yes, Anjean, it's time for you to rest." Zelda said, "Link and I can take care of them." "Yeah, after all, it's just Malladus and Cole.", Link said, "It'll be a piece of cake." Zelda turned to Byrne, "You should stay behind too, Byrne." she said, "You're both too injured to help us now.". Byrne was speechless, and Anjean as well… "As you wish, my dear." Anjean smiled, "It's up to you two, then, Link and Zelda. May the spirits be with you."

Anjean used her magic to create an empty phantom-shell for Zelda, where she can use it for the battle, like she did and possess them before in those dungeons. "I can do no more. You must go forth on your own.", Anjean said. "Thank you for everything, Anjean.", Link said, "And you too, Byrne. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here by now.". "Yes, thank you.", Zelda said to Byrne, "And don't worry, we'll make sure that Cole's gonna regret it for what he did. They both will be sorry that they've ever met us!". "Now you're talking, Zelda! Come on, let's go!", Link said and Zelda entered the phantom, "Right behind you!", she said and they both walked out to fight Cole and Malladus. "…Something is telling me that I need to be there with them…", Byrne thought. Moments later, Anjean saw that the Demon Train moves again and drove away from the Spirit Train. Their battle has begun… She turned around, "*sigh* Well, Byrne, it's only you and…", she said, but didn't finished her sentence, Byrne was no longer on the Spirit Train. "Oh, no…", she said.

*After the Malladus (as Zelda) Boss Battle and the explosion of the Demon Train.*

The young heroes wasn't no longer in the "Dark Realm", they were back in their world. Thunder was cracking loud into the skies of Hyrule. Link lies on the ground, "Link!", Zelda said, "Link! Please, open your eyes for me.". Link opens his eyes, "Are you all right?", Zelda asked. Link smiled upon Zelda, glad that she was ok, but then groaned of the pain. "Oh, no…", she said, but then heard noises at front of her. She saw Malladus (still as Zelda) floating above the ground, groaning of the arrow that has been shot by Link with the Bow Of Light. Then a light escaped on Zelda's back and saw the real soul of Malladus… He doesn't posses Zelda's body no longer! "Now it's my chance!", Zelda thought and flew into the direction of her body. "Almost…", she thought and flew into her body…

But something wasn't right, she flew right through it, instead of remaining inside. Zelda couldn't believe it, but kept on trying. Cole on the other hand woke up as well. "Stop! That vessel belongs to His Majesty!", Cole yelled, "Quickly, Your Majesty! You must hurry back to Zelda's body!", he yelled at Malladus. Malladus roared and headed for Zelda. "Why… Why isn't this working?", she asked herself, but then realized that Malladus charged right at her. Just before Malladus attacked Zelda, he got blocked by a force field. Zelda didn't knew what happened... She turned around and saw Byrne, standing next to Link! He was the one creating the force field.

"You cannot give up now!", Byrne yelled at her, "Your body has the sacred power of the spirits! Now concentrate on reclaiming it!". He groaned of the pain, but remained his place, "After all, didn't you say you wanted to have words with me?" he said. Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated, "If there really is a sacred power in my body…", she thought, "Please let it hear me! Goddess of Time! Please give me your blessing!" and her spirit slowly entered her body…

Zelda's spirit was back at her place, but... she couldn't float anymore. As she discovered as she was sent plummeting to her doom. "DAMN YOU GODDESS OF TIME!" she squealed, "YOU CHEATED ME!" "Go now! Right now!", Byrne said to Link. Link immediately got up and went there to catch Zelda, just in time. Zelda felled on top of him… "Am… Am I back?", Zelda said. "Yes, you are, Zelda!", Link said, and got hugged by Zelda, making him blush. Suddenly they heard screaming. Looking toward the action, they saw had Cole snuck upon Byrne and caught him with a force field, "AAAAAH!", Byrne screamed, groaning more of the pain that Cole gives him, letting him float just above the ground. "You'll regret this, Byrne!" Cole said, "Now you'll end…like that human!" he said while he shot a laser-beam at him… The laser went right through his chest…"BYRNE! NOOO!", Zelda screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Link stared in dumb silence. The wound was enormous, letting blood and tissue seep out. Cole tossed Byrne away and his body fell a few feet in front of Link and Zelda. Byrne looked at the children, tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes. They watched the life leave the Lokomo, and hate filled Link's body.

"Ha, finally, he's dead! I'm glad to be rid of him!", Cole said. Link and Zelda both had tears in their eyes. Their friend had been murdered at front of them… "But time is short, Your Majesty." Cole said, "Please do away with the boy and capture Zelda." "..." Malladus had lost his mind since he'd been separated from Zelda's body. He needed a vessel… Any vessel… Malladus roared and crept closer to Cole. "…Your Majesty?", Cole said, his fate dawning on him. "PLEASE, NO!", he screamed, but was "eaten" by Malladus. Malladus was possessing Cole instead of Zelda. A huge whirlwind appeared, and a huge lion-beast with horns reappeared at front of Link and Zelda. It looked mighty, but the transformation of Malladus and Cole was a total failure. "This vessel… is… rejecting my spirit.", Malladus said. "I'm… slipping from it… I can't hold on for long… But the world will crumble in the time I have left!", he screamed and roared. Link screamed, running in with all the hate and rage he could feel. Zelda just stared, knowing what she had to do.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII – Our Last Fight.**

"Byrne.", a voice said. "Hmmm…" Byrne groaned. "Byrne, wake up!" the voice said louder. Byrne opened his eyes, but realise that he wasn't on the battle field anymore… Instead he saw a cloudy floor and blue skies above… Byrne got up and rubbed his face, but felled that his scarf was gone… "I've told you that I'll be waiting for you." the voice said. Byrne recognized the voice and turned around. There she was… Jessie, she looked the same he had dreamed her before. "Am I dreaming again…" Byrne said, not believing what was real or not. Jessie hugged him, "No, Byrne. This time, it's for real." she said. "Jessie!" he said and hold her tightly. "Byrne!" she said and they both cried into each others arms. "I've missed you so much, Jessie. I love you!" Byrne said and kissed her passionately, like he did long ago. They hold onto the kiss until Byrne slowly broke it, "I love you too, Byrne." Jessie said. "How is this possible? You're here with me…Alive." Byrne said. "No, Byrne, you're here with me… In the spirits's heaven…" she said sadly. Byrne looked upon himself, and noticed that he wears a blue robe. He has angel wings and walked on bare feet. "I… I'm dead…" he whispered. "It's like you've foretold me, Jessie." said a voice. They both looked on their left and saw an angel, standing at front of a huge mirror. "You were right all along that you would bring him back on the right track again.", the angel said.

Byrne looked at the angel, his hair was white, has a beard with a moustache and blue eyes. His robe was white of colour, instead of blue. "You know him, Jessie? Who's this man?" Byrne asked her. "Byrne, this is Uriel Angelos, my master. He helped me to tell you those things in your dream. He trained me since I got there, he even learned me things that a human never done before." "I see…" Byrne said and noticed movements on the mirror. Byrne moved forward to the mirror to look better…. "No…", he whispered. He saw his friends, Link and Zelda, fighting against Malladus, but they're having a rough time. Link and Zelda kept dodging meteors that Malladus shot out of his mouth. "LINK! ZELDA!", he screamed and turned to Jessie and Uriel, "We have to do something to help them!". "You're an angel now, Byrne, there's nothing you, nor Jessie and I can do." Uriel said. "It's all my fault! I can't watch my friends getting killed by that monster!" Byrne said and clenched his fists. He had never felt this powerless. There's silence…

"I know a way.", Jessie said. "Huh?", Uriel said. "Don't you remember the deal we made, Uriel?" she continued, "Now it's your turn to fulfil your part of it!" she pauses, "… Make our bodies solid and teleport us down there, until the battle's over!" "WHAT?", Uriel said, "Jessie, you can't be serious!" "Deal? What deal are you talking about?" Byrne asked. "You said that, if I bring Byrne back onto the right trail again, and guide him into the spirits's heaven, you'll grant me anything I want. I know you're a servant of the spirits, you're more high ranked than Byrne and me, you've got more powers than we do. The power you posses, is equal to the spirits. The only power you don't posses, is to bring somebody back alive. I know you well enough, master. You can't break a deal or a promise… So I asking you again…", she started to get angry, "MAKE OUR BODIES SOLID AND TELEPORT US DOWN THERE, UNTIL THE BATTLE'S OVER!" she yelled. "Wow, Jessie…", Byrne thought and smiled, "You haven't changed at all, you still thinks of somebody else first instead of yourself." "… You're such a smartass, you know that?..." Uriel said to Jessie, "…And you're right, I can't break a deal or promise… Fine. I'll grant what you want…". "That's all I need, Uriel… Thank you." Jessie smiled and looked at Byrne, "Byrne, you're ready to kick Malladus's butt?". Byrne hold her hand, "Are you sure you want to come along? This can be dangerous for you.", he said.

"Don't worry about me, Byrne. Like I said, Uriel trained me since I got here.", she explained, "Besides, we both can't die anymore, because we already are dead." Jessie kissed Byrne once again, "We're angels now, we're a lot stronger than anything else. I know that you want to protect me, Byrne. I love you, and I always will." she said. Byrne smiled, "I love you too, Jessie…." "Before I sent you both there, take these with you. This can be useful for you.", Uriel said and gave them both swords… "Wow, Uriel, are you serious? Do you realise what swords you just gave us?", Jessie couldn't believe it, "You've told me before of this sword, but also said that I wasn't ready yet to use it." "True, but you both showed me you're worth it to have it. Use those "Light Swords" well. And Jessie… make me proud." Uriel said with a smile. "Uriel…" Jessie said and hugged him, "Thank you, Master, and I will."

"Alright then. Send us down there, we're ready." Byrne said. "Let's do this!", Jessie said. Energy started to surround them. Uriel teleported them away. "Good luck, Byrne… Good luck, my student…", Uriel thought.

*Meanwhile, on the battlefield with Link, Zelda and Malladus.*

Malladus attacked them with his gigantic claws and meteors, but kept missing. Link and Zelda were moving a lot faster than him, which it's a good advance for the young heroes. "STOP MOVING!" Malladus growled and used a power that Cole used before. He shots a force field upon Link and Zelda, capturing them, unable to move and escape at all. "NOW YOU'RE MINE!", Malladus roared and… SMACK! He lift his claws up. Did he…?

"W-WHAT?" Malladus roared, "WHERE DID THEY GO? THEY WERE RIGHT HERE!"… "You've killed me before, but that doesn't mean I can't fight anymore.", a voice said. Malladus recognized the voice and looked at front of him. It was Byrne, holding Link in his arms… "IMPOSSIBLE! I'VE KILLED YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!", Malladus said and looked at Byrne's dead body that was laying there. Link couldn't believe himself that Byrne just saved him. Link noticed then that Byrne has wings, "Wow, Byrne, you're an angel?", he asked and Byrne nodded. Malladus growled, "FINE, I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!", he screamed and roared. "You can't kill us…", another voice said, " How can you kill someone who's already dead? Nobody can't die twice."

Malladus looked on his left side… It was Jessie, holding Zelda into her arms. "YOU?",he roared, "YOU'RE THAT HUMAN THAT COLE KILLED LONG AGO!" Since Malladus fused together with Cole, he knows everything what Cole knew, the same goes for attacks and abilities… Even on this moment, he knew who that person is…"Y-You're Jessie?", Zelda said. Jessie simply nodded to Zelda and flew to Byrne and Link. "What's the matter? It's like you've seen a ghost…", Jessie said to Malladus, to make him more speechless than ever. "But how…?", Link asked. "Let just say that another angel helped us to get here.", Jessie said, "Malladus, you'll regret everything you've done to all of us!". Malladus snickered, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WITH HOW MANY YOU ARE! NEITHER OF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE CAN STOP ME!", and shoot meteors towards the gang. Byrne and Jessie flew with Link and Zelda into the sky, dodging the meteors. "Ok, any ideas to stop Malladus?" Link asked. "I got a plan.", Byrne said, "But I need you both to succeed it. Since I became Guardian of the Tower, I know everything about Malladus's weaknesses." "What do we need to do, Byrne?", Zelda asked.

"Zelda, I want you to concentrate on channelling your sacred power! Link, do your best to protect her from Malladus!" Byrne said and they both placed Link and Zelda down, "Jessie and I will distract him as much as we can. Call us when you're done, you'll know when!". Byrne and Jessie draw their swords and charged up toward Malladus, distracting him from Link and Zelda.

Zelda concentrated on her sacred power that lives within herself. Byrne and Jessie flew around Malladus and attacked him at their very best. "Is that all you've got, slowpoke?" Jessie said, "No wonder that you got trapped by the spirits.". "WHY, YOU!" Malladus roared and shoot more meteors at her. Jessie destroyed the meteors with her sword, some of them missed her, but was heading toward Zelda! "SPIN ATTACK!" Link swung his sword around like a circle, knocking the meteors away. "Phew, that was close." Link said and looked at Zelda. She glowed brightly, meaning she had succeeded in awaking her sacred power, "Link, I'm done!", Zelda said. "BYRNE, SHE'S DONE!", Link yelled. "You go to them, Byrne. I'll keep him busy!", Jessie said and gave Malladus a huge kick onto his head to distract him from Byrne. Byrne flew to Link and Zelda, "Now you need to combine the sacred power of Zelda and the power of the Spirit Flute, so we can use that against Malladus!", he said, "Play the "Spirit Song", it will weak him!". Jessie just dodged away from one claw, but got hit by the other one. "GAAAAAHH!", she yelled and got smacked down onto the ground. "JESSIE!", Byrne yelled and gave Malladus a huge hit on the head. "Jessie, are you alright?", Byrne asked while he was flying above. "Yeah, I'm fine…", Jessie shook her head, "Wow, didn't saw that one coming…", she said. "…BYRNE, LOOK OUT!", she screamed, but it was too late. Malladus caught him, "I'LL CRUSH YOU!", Malladus roared and squeezed him. "GAAAH!", Byrne screamed. "LET GO OF HIM!", Jessie yelled and fired an energy-ball, hitting Malladus in the eye. "AAAAH! MY EYE!", Malladus screamed and released Byrne. "You're okay, Byrne?", Jessie asked and flew next to him. "Yeah, thanks to you… Since when were you able to do that? I thought you said you're a normal human.", Byrne asked. "I am, Byrne. Even humans can do this, I've learned that from Uriel 2 years ago, but I'll explain more another time! Look out!", she said quickly and pushed Byrne just in time, away from Malladus's attack.

Link and Zelda combined their powers together… Link played the "Spirit Song" and Zelda sang it together with her power. They were done… Malladus roared because of the song… Link, Zelda, Byrne and Jessie looked at Malladus, wondering if Byrne's plan worked. Suddenly, he charged upon Link and Zelda… "OH NO, YOU WON'T!", Jessie said and swung her sword, cutting one of Malladus's horn clear off. "GAAAAAH!", Malladus roared and turned his back. "He's not weakened, Byrne!", Zelda yelled. "What? It should've worked!", Byrne yelled back. Link noticed something different on Malladus, "Huh?", he said and yelled to Byrne, "Byrne, on his back! Look!". Byrne looked… There were symbols written all over Malladus's back, with a circle in the middle of it. "Those things weren't there before… Wait a minute…", Byrne thought, "Of course… That's it! It's a weak spot!". "Zelda!", Byrne yelled, "Use the Bow Of Light! Hit him in the back! Link, you distract Malladus with us!". "Right!", they both said. Link draw his sword and charged up to Malladus, while Zelda took an arrow and waited for the right moment to strike Malladus down. "YOU PESKY LITTLE FLY!", Malladus roared and smacked Jessie down with his right hand-claw, trapping her and unable to escape. "JESSIE!", Byrne screamed and swung his sword, cutting the other horn of Malladus clear off. "GAAAAAH!", Malladus roared, but hit Byrne with his left hand-claw and trapped Byrne as well. "Aaah!.. I can't move!", Byrne said, trying to get lose.

"Me either! I'm stuck.", Jessie said. "LET THEM GO, MALLADUS!", Link screamed and swung his Lokomo-sword upon his arms, making cut-wounds all over. "YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER FOUGHT ME!", Malladus screamed and smacked his head upon Link, just missed him with a few inches away. Malladus has turned his back at the right time for Zelda, "Now!", she thought and fired an arrow with the Bow Of Light, hitting the large beast into the back. "GAAAAAH!", Malladus roared.

"Yes!", Zelda said. Malladus was paralyzed of the arrow, everyone thinking that they succeeded to defeat the beast… "Did it worked?", Link asked…. Suddenly Malladus moved again and got ready to crush Link again with his head. "LINK! LOOK OUT!", Jessie yelled. Byrne noticed something on Malladus's head… A gem has been revealed, because of the arrow. "Link! Stab his gem!", he screamed. Malladus smacked upon Link, but Link raised his Lokomo-sword just in time and stabbed him upon the gem. Malladus uses his huge power upon Link to crush him, even with the sword upon the gem. Link tried his best not to be crushed and used all of his strength to hold Malladus away. "LINK! HANG ON! I'M COMING!", Zelda screamed and ran towards Link. She arrived and helped Link to hold Malladus away. At the same time when Malladus tried to crush them down, he was crushing Byrne and Jessie hardly. "GAAAH!", they both yelled. The more that Link and Zelda pushed, the more that the sword started to sink into the gem. "YOU LOSE, MALLADUS!", Zelda said. "THIS ENDS FOR YOU!", Link said and they pushed onto the sword so hard that the gem started to crack and planted the sword into Malladus's head…

Silence… There was no movement to move, no sound to be heard… Only the blowing wind and thunder was loud enough to break the silence. The gem sprung broken, "GAAAAH!", Malladus roared and placed his hand-claws upon his head, releasing Byrne and Jessie. They both ran to Link and Zelda and looked upon Malladus. "GAAAAAAAHHH!", he kept roaring. Suddenly, light beams appeared on Malladus body, Byrne and Jessie hold onto Link and Zelda, trying to protect each other. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", a blinding light shined brightly. Silence once again… "Is everyone ok?", Byrne asked. "Yeah, we are.", Zelda said. Jessie and Byrne let go of the young ones and all of them looked around. The thunder clouds vanished and got replaced with a beautiful sunset. "We did it…We did it!", Zelda said excited. "We defeated Malladus!", Link yelled and jumped high of joy. "It's finally over!", Byrne said and hugged Jessie. "We actually did it!", Jessie said and hugged Byrne back. The gang laughed of joy and happiness, Link and Zelda danced a little victory dance, while Byrne and Jessie kissed each other. "I'm proud of you all.", said a voice. They all turned around… "Anjean!", they all said at the same time. "How did you get here? We saw you last time in the "Dark Realm".", Link asked. "I've used lot's of my energy to teleport me here… with the Spirit Train.", Anjean said and showed the train that stands on the track behind her a few metres away.

"It's great to see you again, Jessie.", Anjean said and walked to her. "Same thing here, Anjean. It's been a long time.", Jessie said and placed her hand upon her shoulder… But her hand went right through her instead. "IEK!", Zelda squeeked. "Wow, how did you do that?", Link asked. Jessie looked at her hand, it started to become transparent. "It looks like that our time is running out." she said. "What do you mean?", Zelda asked. "She means that it's time for us to go.", Byrne said to Zelda, "Before we go, can I ask you one last thing to the both of you?". "Of course, Byrne, what is it?", Link asked. Byrne looked at his dead body, "Bury my body next to Jessie's grave in "Castle Town's Cemetery".", he said. They both nodded, "We will, Byrne.", Link said. "Thank you both for everything.", Zelda said.

"And don't feel sad of what happened to me.", Byrne said, "I've never felled this… happy for the first time in years. And at last…", Byrne looked at Jessie and hold her hand, "I can finally say: I'm reunited with my angel.". Jessie smiled and blushed of Byrne sweet words. Zelda smiled, "If you're happy, so am I.", she said. "Me too.", Link said.

"It's time for me to go as well." Anjean said. "Huh?", Zelda said. "What? Why, Anjean?", Link asked. "You see, as Lokomos… We weren't only meant to protect the Spirit Tracks. We were also meant to watch over mankind.", she laughed, "But our protection is no longer needed. Even without the spirits's guidance, you will do well. So I'll join with Byrne and Jessie and return to the spirits's heaven.". "We will miss you all.", Zelda said. "We won't forget you, none of you.", Link said. Byrne, Jessie and Anjean started to sparkle, "Please watch over this land, my dear.", Anjean said, "And, Link, You must her help.". A light shined up, "Good-bye… And thank you. Thank you both.", Anjean said as her last words and they were gone. Link and Zelda were standing there, "We promise, Anjean.", Zelda said. "We won't let you down.", Link said. They hold their hands and watched the sunset, thinking of the adventure that they had been through. Eventually, all of it came to a happy end… Even for Byrne, he's back with his loved one… At last, they were reunited again… And this time...

Forever.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue.

"The End." Zelda said, with a happy sign of finishing the story. All of the people cheered and clapped of their great story. It was noon, and everyone was getting ready to return to the train to get back from where they came. "Waauw, what a story…" the boy said to Link and Zelda, "Thank you so much!". They both laughed, "You're welcome.". "Son, it's time for us to go home." the boy's mother said, while she stood behind her son. "Mom, I'm so glad that I heard this story." the kid said. "I'm glad to hear that, son." the mother said. "Too bad that those 2 people had to die to save everyone…" the boy said sad while he and his mom walked back to the train.

The last line that the young boy said, got Link and Zelda to think about Byrne and Jessie. It has been too long ago that they saw the two angels again. "Zelda?" Link said. "Yes, Link?" Zelda said back. "Do you think that Byrne and Jessie are alright up there?" he asked. "I don't think it, I know it." Zelda said, "Those two got each other, that's all they ever wanted.". "Yeah, you're right about that." Link said, "I wonder if we ever gonna see them again…". "Who knows, Link." Zelda said, "Who knows…".

The young boy stood at front of the train looking at Link and Zelda. "I think I upset them with what I said before…" the boy thought and even he started to look around the place. But then, he gasped. Two figures stood upon a huge rock, looking down upon the place. Not just figures, but two peoples with wings. "LINK! ZELDA!" the boy yelled out. Both of them turned around and saw the boy pointing at a direction. When they looked at the same direction, there was nothing to be seen. Link and Zelda walked toward the boy. "I SAW THEM!" the boy yelled, "I SAW THEM!". "Who did you see?" Link asked. "THOSE TWO ANGELS! A big guy and a woman standing next to each other and they were looking upon here!" the boy said excited. Link and Zelda looked upon each other and then looked around again. "Son, come on, get on the train now." the mother said. "MOM, I SAW THE ANGELS!" the boy said while he entered the train.

"Did he really saw them?" Zelda said. "I don't know…" Link said and both of them entered on the front of the train. Link boosted the train up and pulled on the rope of the whistle. The train started to move. Zelda looked one last time upon the battlefield… "LINK!" Zelda said and shook his shoulder. Link turned around and then…. Byrne and Jessie stood on the battlefield and looked at Link and Zelda. With a smile upon their faces, both of them raised their arms and started to wave at Link and Zelda. Link and Zelda were happy to see their old friends again and waved back at them. "BYE, BYRNE AND JESSIE!" Zelda said. "BYE, SEE YA NEXT TIME!" Link said. They kept waving at them until they were gone again.

At long last, they got to see Byrne and Jessie again. Even when they're gone in this living world, their souls will always be alive on through the hearts of the people and their great friends. With that, they will never be forgotten.

The End.


End file.
